A Tactician's Tale
by thekillermuffin
Summary: My First Fanfiction! Robin is alive after his noble sacrifice, He's brought back to Ylisse to live with his Fiance' Lucina. Lots of Fluff. (And I'd also say a bit of OOC, but that's just me.) Robin X Lucina. Please make sure to review! I need all the input I can get! ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE


**Woooo! My First Fanfiction REMIXED! Please make sure to review! I need feedback! UPDATED SUCKAHS! I took your criticism to heart and decided to remix dis!**

**Backstory: I read Time Matters Not, another Robin X Lucina fanfiction, and it sparked me to write this. Which is inspired by it. It's a great fanfiction and I highly suggest you read it! **

**Copyright Stuff: I do not own the rights Fire Emblem Awakening or any other Fire Emblem in the series, I own no rights to any merchandise, memorabilia, chachkis, or anything else relating to Fire Emblem...except my copy of Fire Emblem Awakening, and $50 worth of my 3DS.**

**UPDATE: Right now, the story is on hiatus. I've lost touch with the Fire Emblem fandom and I feel that if I continued the story it would be horrible, as it's been too long since I've even touched my copy of Fire Emblem Awakening. I have another Robin X Lucina Fanfiction in the works, and I'd also like to use this part to announce that I'm currently planning multiple Tales of the Abyss Fanfiction and a Super Smash Bros Fanfiction. Please understand that I'm only doing this out of respect for the characters in the story and the story itself, as I don't want to ruin, I'll get to chapter two someday, but right now it's not my top priority.**

**Other Pairs: Sully X Stahl, Chrom X Sumia, Lissa X Gaius**

**Chapter One: Arrival REMIX**

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I..I don't know!"

Robin opened his eyes, all he remembered was his name, Robin, and just that. He had so many questions. How did he get there? Why was he there? Who were these people standing above him? Robin could tell one was male and the other was female by the sound of their voices.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there."

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know, give me your hand."

Robin took the mysterious figure's hand, and was pulled up to the ground. He could get a better view of the man's face. He had a young face, not much older than his own. Blue hair, Tan skin. He was wearing a Cape. He could also get a better view of the girl next to him. She had light blonde hair arranged in an odd ponytail-ish style. She wore a yellow dress to obviously go with her hair. But this didn't answer any of his questions at all.

"Welcome back, It's over now."

Instantly, it all came rushing back. Everything. Whether or not it was triggered by Chrom saying that, or the fact the mark on the back of his hand was gone, Robin didn't know, and he didn't care either.

"Chrom! Lissa"

Robin was smiling all the way up to his cheeks. He was so happy to be back. He had so many new questions that they all came gushing out.

"How's everyone! How long has it been since we beat Grima?! Is everything okay?!"

"Calm down Robin!, we can talk about all this on the ride back."

Chrom and Lissa lead Robin to a carriage, where they were to ride back to Ylisse.

"Chrom? Are you coming back?"

A shout from inside the carriage, it startled Robin a bit, he thought Chrom, Lissa, and Himself were the only ones out here. It was a female voice from the sound of it. He could almost place that voice, he'd heard it before...

"We're on our way Sumia, and we've got someone to show you."

That's it! Sumia! Chrom's Wife and the new Queen of Ylisse. He instantly remembered her and all of his companions. Miriel, Henry. Cordelia, Nowi, Panne, Frederick, Virion, Lucina...

"Wait a second...LUCINA! Oh my gods! How could I have forgotten about her?! Where-"

"Robin! Calm down! It'll be a while till we get to Ylisse, we can catch up then."

By then they were right by the carriage. It was heavily guarded by Cavaliers and Paladins. But then again, Robin guessed that if you're the king of Ylisse, even if you can handle yourself, you must have some type of defense force. They got into the carriage and inside was Sumia, who had asked those questions earlier. When he got in, she seemed shocked. Her face showed a mix of surprise and bewilderment.

"Robin! You're, You're alive!"

Sumia's expression had changed to excitement, and by the tone of her speech, happiness.

"I told you we had someone to show to you."

Chrom and Lissa beamed pride, obviously since they'd found their best friend and master tactician.

"But not in any of my wildest dreams would I have thought...and this early too!"

"Speaking of Early, how long has it been since..."

Robin trailed off there, fearing the worst. For all he knew, it could have been 3 to 5 years, and everyone had moved on...even Lucina and Morgan.

"A week and a half."

Chrom's reply was short and simple, and surprising. Not to everyone else, but just Robin.

"What?! A week and a half? You're kidding me? Right?"

"No, it really has been that short. The whole continent is celebrating Grima's death, you're a hero. Lissa and I have come to this spot every day, sometimes staying for hours hoping you'd appear, Sumia decided to come today because she wanted to get away to get away from the stress of being Queen and thought a scenic carriage ride would solve everything.

They talked for a while about various things. What it had been like since they'd beaten Grima, What happened after the war ended, all the latest royal gossip, stuff like that. (the main rumor going around were that Plegia was still mad, and their new ruler was sworn on revenge, but Chrom said he had met him and thought he was okay. Plus, Chrom had Kellam spying on him before he went on some big quest or something.)

"How is everyone?"

Robin was again expecting the worst.

"You're about to find out."

"What?"

"We're almost at Ylisse"

Wow, that carriage had really moved fast. It had taken them a whole day on foot. But Robin guessed on carriage things were faster.

They were entering the front gates of Ylisse. Everything was so beautiful, even for the umpteenth time. Everyone was smiling and dancing. In fact...was that Olivia and Inigo out there? No, it couldn't be. Robin wished he could just blend into the crowd and disappear. But no, he was bound towards the castle. He had to admit he was kind of scared. He was worried that Lucina, his fiancé, had moved on. He loved her so much, and they'd been through everything together. What about Morgan? How was she feeling? How would she and Lucina react to him coming back?

"It'll all be fine Robin. Morgan and Lucina haven't done anything new. Though, a few noble dastards have tried to propose to Lucina, but she's turned them down every time. She and Morgan know that you're coming back."

It was almost as if Chrom had read his thoughts. It was kind of scary to say the least.

"How did you know?..."

"Your face says it all."

It had been mostly quiet in the carriage. Chrom had broken the awkward silence by saying that.

"Sire! We're approaching the castle!"

They were fast approaching the castle. Robin was thinking through all of his possible strategies, but he only had one. He could only do one. He knew he had to go to the castle and face everyone. It was the only thing he could do.

Well, even if he wanted to flee, it was too late now. They were entering the castle gates...

* * *

The dinner table in the palace was quiet, as it had always been. Morgan, Lucina, Owain, and Cynthia sat gloomily at the table, waiting for some imperial or their parents to come back, either to propose in the imperial's case, or with news.

Frederick walked into the room.

"Princess Lucina, someone is here to see you"

"Another Noble coming to win me over"

Lucina said that sarcastically, they'd been coming a lot more recently.

Lucina was a strong-willed woman, she was resilient, just like her father. She knew her husband was alive, and she had to keep believing it, as if she didn't, she'd give up hope, and if that happened, that wouldn't be good.

"I'm afraid so."

"Bring him in."

Frederick walked out and entered with another noble.

"I present to you, Lord Zorian."

Lord Zorian was a tall man with dark, slick hair. His face was cruel and contemplating, as if he had a hundred ways to do one simple objective. He had black robes on with a purple silk shirt on. Whether or not to emulate robin's appearance or not no one knew.

Lord Zorian walked over to Lucina and got down on one knee.

"I swear if he does anything out of line He'll have both Lucina's Falchion AND My sword hand on him!"

Owain, Cynthia, and Morgan were carefully eying Lord Zorian

Owain was of medium height, at least as tall as Lucina. He had Orange hair, not even a Ginger's Orange-Red, he had Orange hair, just like his father, Gaius, who was out celebrating with friends (with Lissa's approval of course). He had a yellow robe on with a large brown belt with red edges, At the edge of his sleeves, his gloves and his leggings were fleece, obviously for colder climates. At his side was a scabbard for his sword.

Cynthia was Owain's cousin and Morgan's aunt despite the fact they were basically the same age. Even she too had grown to resent all these lords and nobles come in, she had originally made some of the most exotic and colorful entrances for the lords. Entrances worthy of King Marth himself (she should know, he specifically told her that, well, at least his Einherjar card) She could've been a bit younger than Owain, she was definitely shorter than him. She had a dark blue hair color, just her father and her sister. She was usually wearing some type of light armor, just enough to shield herself in flight and move around nimbly, She was a Pegasus Rider after all.

Morgan could be considered the youngest, he technically was, considering Owain and Cynthia were her uncle and aunt respectively, but they just acted as if they were normal kids. Morgan wore robes similar to her father's with purple markings on the sleeves and the fancy gold embroidery at the edges. She had dark blue hair like her mother, compared to her father's stark white hair. She was smart, and she'd devised many a strategy and could probably get everyone out of any situation Lord Zorian could throw at them. Despite that she was still childish and would usually crack a joke or two, though her mother never understood them.

"He'll have all three members of the Justice Cabal on him."

"Just imagine it: Lord Zorian does something bad, and guards are called in to escort him out! But he calls in his own guards, a squad of Generals, Heroes, and Swordmasters! They quickly take out our guards. Lucina, so shocked at the bloodshed, starts to actually consider marrying him, then, all the cards are played as Morgan, Cynthia, and Owain of the Justice Cabal enter the field to step up for their cousin/sister/mother, Morgan and Cynthia take on his guards while I go straight for Zorian, he pulls out a surprise blade from his cloak, and he's skilled at using it! We clash blades, but in the end, it is I the magnificent Owain who has won the day!"

"Seems like Owain's in his little fantasy world again..."

Cynthia laughed at Morgan's remark.

"And then...Hey! I heard that!"

Owain did not appreciate Morgan's remark.

"Ah-hem! If I could please begin."

Lord Zorian was glaring at the children, whose conversation had been more apparent then they had thought.

"Now, to begin. Lucina, I am Lord Zorian, prince of the Otleian Monarchy."

"I haven't even heard of an "Otleian Monarchy"."

"That's because it's a far away country, it takes a month on boat just to get to the Plegian harbors."

"Okay, make your point."

"Lovely Lucina, I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage, these times are peaceful, and everyone in Ylisse is rejoicing and celebrating Grima's defeat, lets give the people even more cause to celebrate!"

"Do you know how many lords and nobles a day have been coming here and using that same argument?"

"I've been counting and doing the math, the average is 17"

No one had seen that Morgan had been keeping tally of all the lords who had entered per day.

"If you want I could show you the-"

"No, it's fine. Lucina, something seems to be troubling you..."

"I feel perfectly fine."

"Is this about your dead Husband? He's like a block of wood drifting on the ocean, broken, secluded, dead."

"And you're like a thief in the night, tricky, deceitful, a liar."

"By Jove, such bold claims, Lucina"

"You're just like all the other nobles, once you've seen one, you've seen them all. Only a few are truly worth my time, and none of them have come because they don't want to bother me at this time. All the other ones have taken my time with lies or supposed blackmail, which were lies too."

"Why so hostile Lucina?It's almost as if you consider me a fiend."

"That's because you are one. I know the game you play, you only want to marry me because I could boost your political status, right now you're a small noble, but image if you married one of the people who fought and killed Grima, then of course people would have to notice you."

"My my, aren't we the smart one. How about this, if you don't marry me, I'll declare war on Ylisse, my army is strong, and you couldn't win this war, even with your dead tactician.

"Robin is not dead, but if you don't get out of here soon you'll be."

"You wouldn't. If you did that, you'd be convicted of murder and sentenced to death, but then again, I guess you'd be with your "Tactician".

"He shouldn't be talking to my mother like that, if only dad was here."

Morgan loved her mother and hated to see all these lords talk to her like that on a daily basis, all the blackmail and lies, she wished that they would all just go away. The best thing she could do is hope for her father to come back.

"Should we do something, should I charge in and make a heroic entrance!"

Cynthia loved her sister and, like Morgan, hated all the lords and nobles.

"Nah, I've thought over many possibilities, but he hasn't done anything wrong yet, Yet. If he steps out of line..."

"We don't have time for you to play out another one of your scenarios."

"Fine."

"How about this: I have an entire squadron of Swordmasters outside and if you do not accept my request, they will be here in a second."

"Will we finally get to fight someone! When the action starts, I'll..."

"Owain! Once again, we don't have time. And if he calls them in, we'll be ready, and Frederick, Stahl, and Sully will be in here the instant he calls upon them. I'm sure a Great Knight and Two Paladins can take them on. Plus, they'll have the Justice Cabal at their side. We'll make father proud."

"You have 3 seconds Lucina, one, two, three..."

Lucina was silent.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to call them in, come on in boys!"

"No one's coming."

Robin burst into the room. It seemed as if his stark white hair was sparkling in the evening light and in retellings of this tale, Cynthia's said that his entrance was more dramatic than anything she could have come up with.

"Also, just so everyone knows, he was lying, there was no one out there."

Frederick, Chrom, Sumia, and Lissa came into the room and stood their, watching the scene."

"Father?"

Morgan was dreaming, she was sure of it.

"Robin? Is that...you?"

Lucina thought she was hallucinating, she hadn't been sleeping recently, she could only think of what she could have done recently to keep Robin alive, anything. Despite the fact Chrom, Morgan, and Owain had told her that she had had no involvement in Robin's Choice.

Owain thought he was living out one of his fantasies and that a barrage of assassins would jump in at any moment and he'd kick their butts.

And Cynthia could only focus on his entrance. In her later years, she consulted with Miriel and Laurent to see what had happened that had made Robin's entrance so dramatic. She eventually gave up to go on an epic journey with Owain and become a hero, but every once and a while she'd think about it.

"Oh-oh-oh my Gods! it's-it's-it's-it's HIM. Why would you choose him over me?! He was bred for the pure reason of channeling Grima and using his power to kill humanity! His father is Validar! The very man who summoned Grima and almost destroyed the world! I am the Prince of Otlei! I'll have you know I have a lot of power!..."

"I think you need to shut up now, you dastard."

Robin sent a bolt of Thoron right towards Lord Zorian, the line barely skimmed the edge of the Lord's hair. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. His face was a ghastly pale, and you could see he was scared straight.

"If you don't get out of here right now, I can't promise that I won't hit you.

Lord Zorian quickly scurried to his feet and ran out.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me! I'll eventually win! EVENTUALLY!

"He's gone, good, had he continued I might have had to have guard escort him out."

Frederick seemed satisfied, he left the room. Lissa and Sumia where whispering into each other's ears. Chrom was standing there, the expression on his face blank, he was deep in thought. He wanted everything to go perfectly so Lucina could be happy, she'd been very gloomy as of late, Morgan too, she at least tried to cover it by hanging out with Owain, Cynthia, and all the other children, but Lucina had to stay to attend to her royal duties, and had made it very apparent that she was morose. You could see it in the way she talked, the way she ate, even the way she breathed, she just screamed sadness, and Chrom hoped that Robin could solve all of that.

Lucina, Morgan, Owain, and Cynthia were standing there, mouths open, shocked at what had happened. Morgan was the first one to recover.

"R-Robin! My Gods! You're alive!"

Lucina and Robin ran towards each other and locked each other in a sweet embrace. For both it lasted for almost a lifetime, but it ended, like all good things do, and when it did Lucina punched Robin right across his jaw. The second hit got Robin in his gut, causing him to double over, though he quickly recovered. The third hit was another strong strike to his jaw, with the final blow being a powerful kick to Robin's core, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"O-Ow!"

Robin was still on the ground. Doubled over in pain.

"Oooooh That looks like it hurt!"

Owain and Cynthia were almost laughing, and Morgan was mortified.

"Mother!"

"That'll teach you for leaving me!"

Lucina was angry, and she had every reason to be.

"Lucina!..."

"No! You left me! When you sacrificed yourself to destroy Grima, you didn't think about anyone else! How do you think Morgan felt about that! Chrom?! Sumia?! How do you think I felt! Why didn't you think about me..."

"Hush, Lucina, Hush, it's okay now"

Robin was back up and had his arms wrapped around Lucina.

"I knew what I was doing. Naga said I had a small chance of coming back. And I knew that my bonds with everyone would keep me alive. Even that small chance was the best one. I've made it out of worse situations, and besides, none of that matters now. Grima is dead and isn't coming back to life. All that matters is that I'm here with you."

Hot tears ran down Lucina's face.

"When you sacrificed yourself to kill Grima, all I could think of was losing another loved one. I tried to believe you would come back, but I was starting to lose hope."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here now, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Robin and Lucina kissed, it was nice to be back and Robin was certainly glad to be back and Lucina was happy that her loved one was back, she thought she had lost him...

"Aaaaaawwwww"

Cynthia was watching intently as if it were a romantic play.

"Do they really have to do that here?"

Owain was kind of grossed out.

"My family is all here! This is a dream, right? Someone pinch me!"

Morgan was happy that everyone was alive.

"Okay everyone, it's getting late, everyone should be getting to bed."

Chrom, Lissa, and Sumia had been watching the whole time.

"Okay, Gramps"

Owain, Cynthia, Robin, and Lucina were giggling at this remark.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Chrom was kind of embarrassed that he was (technically) a grandfather.

"I think so, but my memory's all messed up, it took me a while to remember my mother's face."

Morgan had a good point.

"None of that changes the fact that the sun's down.

Robin hadn't noticed that the sun had gone down. He'd been focusing on Lucina.

"But I want to catch up with Dad!"

"You can do that tomorrow Morgan. Everyone go to bed."

"Um...where do I sleep?"

Robin had been thinking that and it had just kind of come out.

"With Lucina."

Both Robin and Lucina were blushing bright red. Everyone noticed. Owain and Cynthia were almost in hysterics after today's events. Morgan was grinning from ear to ear seeing her family reunited.

"Let's not make a scene of it everyone, Robin and Lucina are engaged, thus they should share a room, unless Robin doesn't want that..."

"No, I'm perfectly fine with that!"

Chrom was glaring at Owain and Cynthia specifically, who, by now, were using their hands to shield their faces, they were almost doubled over they were laughing so heard.

"Everyone get to their rooms, now."

"Come on Robin, lets go to bed."

Lucina guided Robin to her room, where they slept the night. And, for once, Lucina actually slept.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. I'll get to the second chapter eventually. I can confirm there were no shenanigans in bed. (not yet) Be sure to review, as this is my First Fanfiction submission and I'd like to know how I did. UPDATE: Gosh, who knew how hard Remixing was. I hope it was a lot better guys. I hope to make this a fanfiction worthy of your favorites. :)**


End file.
